Mo' Creatures
Created by Dr.Zhark What does it add Ever seen weird animals and monsters walking in the server? That's the work of Mo'Creatures. It adds a lot of friendly, neutral and aggresive monsters, and some items related to them. Features Water Mobs These mobs spawn in the water. We strongly advise to use a boat in the water instead of swimming, because these mobs can make the water very dangerous. Little fishes They have 10 different colors/patterns. Piranhas are red and will attack anything that falls in the water. Fishbowls can be used to capture, transport and release fish. You can craft a fishbowl with four pieces of glass. An empty fishbowl can be filled with water. A fishbowl with water can be used to capture fish. The fishbowl can be placed in the world and carried around in your head. If you want to bring a fishbowl back to your inventory, just right click on it while holding a pike. Dolphins There are six different kind of dolphins (from common to rare): blue, green, purple, dark, pink and albino. The last two kinds are seen only rarely in the wild. Taming Dolphins You can tame dolphins by feeding them raw fish. The rarer the dolphin, the more raw fish it requires to be tamed. A blue dolphin requires 2 raw fish and an albino dolphin requires 12 raw fish. You can also tame dolphins b riding/breaking them. Rarer dolphins are noticeable faster then common ones. Although taming sounds cool, we strongly recommend against it in multiplayer since it is very bugged. You will drown very quickly if you don't get off the dolphins quick enough. Breeding dolphins Tamed adult dolphins can breed by feeding them cooked fish and keeping them apart from other creatures in a similar fashing that the horse breeding. Young dolphins can not breed or be tamed/ridden. Two dolphins of the same color will always have offspring of such color. Dolphins have a 'genetic value' from 1-6 (blue =1 and albino =6). If you mix and match dolphins you have 1/3 chance of obtaining a purple or dark dolphin if the genetic value addition of the parents is 3 or 4, and you have a 1/10 chance of obtaining a pink or albino dolphin if the genetic value addition equiels 5 or 6. I.E. a pink dolphin(5) can be obtained in 1/10 of cases by combining a blue (1) plus a dark (4) dolphin or a green (2) plus a purple (3) dolphin. Sharks The sharks will attack anything that falls in the water, except squids or other sharks. Sharks have different sizes, if you kill a big shark in easy difficulty or higher, you have a 10% chance of getting a shark egg. Right clicking on the shark eggs throws them. If the egg falls in water it will incubate and a tamed shark will hatch. Tamed sharks won't despawn and once they're big enough, will attack any other creature except sharks or the player. Mantarays Mantarays are peaceful creatures, they won't bother you at all. Stingrays Stingrays will try to hide at the bottom of the water, they can be found in waters of most biomes except the Ocean and snow biomes. If you get too close, you have a chance of being poisoned. Just avoind stepping on them! Jellyfish Jellyfish will spawn in most waters. They are translucent and propel with pulsating movements. They are also luminescent at night. You can get poisoned if you get too close. Jellyfish drop slimeballs. Just watch the water, you don't want to get poisoned! Other mobs These mobs spawn on land. Some are friendly, some are not. We just advise you to watch out. Ostriches Ostriches spawn in plains and desert biomes. You can find male, females and chicks. The males will fight back if attacked. The females and chicks will run away and hide their heads in the ground if attacked. Beware of the normally passive female ostriches, they'll fight you if you steal one of its eggs. Wild ostriches can't be tamed, but if you happen to acquire an ostrich egg and hatch it, the chick will be tamed and will follow you around. You can give your tamed ostrich chick a name. The name can be changed by interacting with the ostrich while holding a medallion or book. Once the chick becomes adult, it will swap it's feathers to reflect its gender. You can command your tamed ostriches by using a whip. If you give an adult tamed ostrich a saddle, you can ride it. While riding, if you crack your whip on the ground, the ostrich will sprint for a short period of time. Male ostriches are fast and the rare albino ostriches even faster. Ostrich1.png Ostrich2.png Ostrich3.png Ostrich4.png Snakes There are eight different kinds of snakes including a couple of shy snakes that will run away from t he player and venomous snakes like corals, cobras, and rattle snakes. There are also aggressive pythons. Different kind of snakes spawn based on the biomes. Rattlesnakes only spawn in deserts, pythons spawn in swamps and jungles. Snakes mind their own business, if you get too close they will alert and hiss, giving you time to run away. If you don't, they will attack you. A player carrying a bird or mice will attack the nearby snakes. They hunt down small creatures. You can obtain snake eggs. A snake egg that is dropped near a torch will hatch and the baby snake will be tamed and can be picked up. Tamed snakes won't attack the player. Snake cobra.png|Cobra Snake coral.png|Coral Snake green.png|Dark Green Snake Snake orange.png|Orange Snake Snake Python.png|Python Snake rattle.png|Rattlesnake Snake Shy Green.png|Shy Dark Green Snake Snake Shy spotted.png|Shy Dark Spotted Snake Goats Goats are really easy to tame, just drop any edible (food) item nearby. Once tamed, you can name them. You can also change the name by right clicking on the goat while holding a medaillon. Tamed and wild goats will follow you if you are carrying any edible items in your hand. You can use a rope on tamed goat to make them follow you. You can milk female goats. Female goats don't have a goatie and have shorter horns. Don't try to milk a male goat. It won't like it and attack you. Male goats will fight back if provoked. They will also fight between themselves. They won't fight to deaht and will calm down after a short while. Goats are quite omnivorous. They will eat ANY item or floating blocks that are nearby. Even diamonds. If you die next to a goat it will have a feast with your dropped items. You have been warned! Goat1.png Goat2.png Crocodils Crocodils will roam around near beaches in the swamp biomes, sometimes they will remain static. Don't be fooled by a 'sleeping' crocodile, they are ready to attack and their speed can suprise you. They are very aggressive and fast in the water. Crocodils snatch prey with their jaws, they will try to carry their prey to the water, were they'll perform a death roll. If a crocodile has caught you, you can try to get free by attacking it, but not all the hits will land. It's not that easy to escape crododile's jaws. Crocodiles drop hides that can be used to craft 'croc' armor. Crocodil1.png Crocodil2.png Crocodil3.png Turtles These shy little guys will hide from any other creature bigger than them. Turtles are resistant to most attacks unless they are upside down. If you right click on a turtle, you will flip it. It takes some time for the poor guy to flop. You can tame turtles by dropping watermelon slices or sugar cane near them. Once tamed, they will grow slowly, follow you around and also you can carry them on your head. Turtles1.png Turtles2.png Scorpions Scorpions are nasty creatures that attack at night or if provoked. When scorpions attack, there is a chance of being poisoned. There are four different kinds of scorpions, green and browns which will poison you, blue scorpions found on snow that will slow you down, and the red scorpions found in the Nether and will set you on fire. Scorpion1.png Scorpion2.png Kitties Wild kitties will run from the player. You can throw cooked fish near them and once they eat it, they won't run away from the player. You can then give them a medallion to tame them. Once the medallion is given you can name them. The name and health bar can be toggled on/off individually by right clicking while holding a pickaxe or globally by using the in-game mod menu. Once the cat is tamed, it will look for a kitty bed with food or milk. You can place beds and litter boxes by right clicking, and pick them up by right clicking while holding a pickaxe. You can transport a kitty bed or litter box in your head by right clicking it without holding a pickaxe. You can transport kitties that are lying on the bed or litter box that way. The kitties will want either milk, or pet food poured into the kitty bed. While the cat is eating or drinking, you can see the milk/food level shrinking. Pet food is any combination of raw pork and raw fish. Once the kitty has eaten, it will look for an unused litter box. The litter box will become 'used'. This item is a powerful magnet for monsters. However ogres won't stomp and creepers won't explode. Zobmies will chase and push it whereas skeletons will throw arrows at it. After a while an used litter box will return to its empty state. You can also use sand on an used litter box to clean it. A cat that has eaten and used a litter box, will roam freely. It can become hungry again and look for food in a kitty bed again, or it will fall asleep at night, or try to climb a tree. If you use a whip nearby cats, they will sit and won't move. You can also right click on a cat while wearing a whip to individually toggle sitting on/off. If the cat has decided to climb a tree, you can watch it climbing. A cat that climbs a tree, will ge trapped on top and will need help to come down. You can pick up a cat in three different ways: if it is a kitten, it will ride on top of your head. An adult cat will go on the player's shoulders. If you pick up a cat while holding a rope, you will carry it by its legs. Cats don't like to be carried that way and will be annoyed once you drop them. Cats can also get annoyed if they don't find a litter box or a bed with food or milk, or if you attack them once they're tamed. Once the cat is annoyed, it will chase the player and occasionally hurt him/her. After a while the cat temper will improve. A cat will follow you if you have a wool ball on your hand. If you give the cat the wool ball, it will play with it for a while chasing it and pushing it, until the cat gets bored. You can breed cats by giving them cake. Once cake is given, the cat will look for another cat that is also in the mood (given cake). After a while one of them will become pregnant and will need to find a kitty bed. After a short while in the kitty bed, the cat will give birth to 1-3 kittens. Kittens will be very playful and will chase any items (not only wool balls), will play with the player and will chase its mom. If a kitten is attacked, its mom will defend them. Cats will display emoticons to give you clues of what they're thinking. You can turn emoticons off using the in-game mod menu. Mice They will run away from everything. You can pick up a mouse by its tail. Mice drop seeds. Rats They will attack the player at night or in dark areas, if you attack one rat, all the nearby rats will attack you. They are not too strong and their health is low. They drop coal. Dears The deer will run away from anything bigger than a chicken. They're peaceful creatures. You can find female, males and fawn. They drop pork meat. Big Cats Besides male and female lions, there are Tigers, Cheetahs, Panthers, Snow Leopards and White Tigers. Female lions and Tigers will always attack the player if withing range. Male lions, panthers and cheetahs will some times attack the player. Big cats will attack only when hungry. They will also eat raw pork or raw fish when hungry. Once they eat or kill a prey, they'll stop being hungry for a while. Big cats of different breeds will fight amongst them. Tamed big cats won't fight amongst them. Wild Cubs will seldom spawn. If you throw raw pork or raw fish near a small cub, and then you give it a medallion, you will tame it and it won't despawn or attack you. Once it grows to adult size, it will fight mobs on its own. Cubs will attack any other animal smaller than themselves. Bigger (almost adult) cubs won't be tamed. Tamed big cats will follow you and fight any mob that targets you. Big cats will drop big cat claws when killed. You can use the big cat claws to craft a whip. Horses and big cats will stay put when a whip is used near them (within 12 blocks). Also if you right click on a big cat while holding a whip, you can toggle them between moving and staying. If you use a rope on a tamed big cat, it will follow you and fight your enemies. Werewolves The first metamorphic and multi-stance mob for Minecraft! Don't be fooled by his appearance and sweet talk, they are omnious! He drops wood sticks or wood tools. At night it will transform into what you can see below. You can see it in daylight, but it will transform back into human form in no time. The only way to kill this beast quickly is by using gold items (even with diamond tools it will take a looooooong long time). You have been warned, don't face one if you don't have a golden weapon. It drops gold appels, stone or steel tools. Werewolves - Hobo.png|A werewolf before transformation, a hobo Werewolves1.jpg|A werewolf after transformation Werewolves2.jpg|A werewolf in attacking mode Bears Spawns in the grass during daytime. It will attack you only if provoked in easy difficutly or higher. It will also attack you at night. It hunts everything but lions and other bears. Wolves Spawns during the night time, only outdoors. It will attack you at night, and won't attack unless provoked during the day. Hunts small prey, and of course sheep! Polar Bears Spawns only on snow. A more aggressive version than the regular Bear, the Polar Bear will attack you on sight in easy difficulty or higher. Drops fish! Wraiths There are 2 types of wraith, normal and flame. The normal wraith drops gunpowder, and flies in the air. The flame wraith will set you on fire for a short time. It drops weekend, and you can see them from a distance because off the flashing flames. Wraith1.jpg|Normal Wraith Wraith2.jpg|Flame Wraith Ogres There are 3 kind of ogre's, and they are all very dangerous. We suggest you to stay away fromt hem as far as possible. Normal ogre destorys blocks sparing ore blocks and obsidian. It drops obisidian ore. Fire ogres are rarer then the regular one. It destroys blocks and ignites the floor on impact. It is fire resistant. It drops 'fire' as an item so you can craft chainmail. Cave ogres spawns underground and has the biggest damage area of all ogre's. It drops diamonds. Ogre1.png|Normal Ogre Ogre2.png|Fire Ogre Ogre3.png|Cave Ogre Ducks Nothing special, just a chicken, but then a duck. Boars They attack smaller prey and if you get close to them, they can also attack you. Be warned! They drop porkchop. Bunnies They have four different fur colors. You can tame on by picking it up. If you keep two tamed bunnies in an enclosed space, they will breed. If you drop a bunny while being chased by mobs, the mobs will target the bunny. Something cool happens if you ride a horse with a bunny hat! Birds Birds add atmosphere to the game. There are six different kinds, and they have different sounds. Dove, Crow, BlueGrossBeak, Cardinal, Canary and Parrot. You can tame them by feeding them seeds (throw it on the ground). Once tamed, they won't be afraid of you and won't despawn. If you pick up a bird, you can glide safely from heights. Bird1.jpg Bird2.jpg Bird3.jpg Bird4.jpg Foxes They will only attack smaller creatures. It drops leather. Horses Horses are the first controllable mount in Minecraft. You will need to tame them before you can ride them. Once tamed, they won't despawn. There are eight different kind of Horses available. They are listed here from most common to the rarest. Horse Regular.jpg|Regular Horse Horse Black.jpg|Black Horse Horse Unicorn.jpg|Unicorn Horse Pack.jpg|Pack Horse Horse Pegasus.jpg|Pegasus Horse Nightmare.jpg|Nightmare Horse Horse Black Pegasus.jpg|Black Pegasus *Light horse :: The most basic horse *Brown horse :: Slightly faster then the regular horse *Black horse :: Faster than the others, also harder to tame *Unicorn :: This is a rare find! You have only 4% chance of finding a mythic Unicorn. The unicorns are the fastest of the mounts *Pegasus :: The very rare Pegasus, is the first flying mount in Minecraft! Good luck finding/taming one! You only have a 1% chance of finding a Pegasus (when you find any given horse) *Pack horse :: This horse can carry bags (a portable inventory, much like the backpack but now on horses). You can only get one by breeding toher horses. *Nightmare :: This horse is fire resistant, and will set the ground on fire if you feed it redstone. You can only get one by breeding other horses. *Black Pegasus :: The best horse you can get, it is fire resistant, has an inventory and is also a flying mount. You can get one by breeding horses. This is how you craft the horse saddle: Quick guide on how to tame horses The faster/rarer the horse, the harder to tame. This is what they require to be as docile as possible before you mount them. Even after making them happy, you will have to break/ride them until they accept you. To maake them docile you will need to give: *Light horses (1 bread or 4 wheat) *Brown horses (2 bread or 8 wheat) *Black horses (3 bread or 12 wheat) *Unicorns (4 bread or 16 wheat) *Pegasus (5 bread or 20 wheat) Or you can give them an apple, that will tame them instantly. Feeding the horses apples, bread or wheat will restore their health as well. Since the horse riding has been improved allowing the player to use weapons, collect items and place blocks while riding,' the only way to dismount a horse is by clicking the sneak key (shift by default).' Quick guide on how to breed horses Rules for breeding: *The horses to breed should be kept close (no more than 4 blocks away) *There should be no other horses around (8 blocks) *You have to feed them both to start the process (suitable foods are mushroom soup or pumpkins) *Both horses should be fertile (i.e. they accept pumpkins/soup/cake) *You can not be too close (4 blocks) or they won't breed *It takes time (about 1/2 of a Minecraft day) *The results of the breed depends on the genetic value of the horses: :: 1 = Light horses :: 2 = Brown horses :: 3 = Dark horses :: 4 = Unicorn :: 5 = Pegasus :: 6 = Pack horse :: 7 = Nightmare :: 8 = Black Pegasus Depending on the sum of both parent's genetic value you have a chance of getting a rare breed. If both horses are the same kind, they will have equal offspring, otherwise: *Sum equals 07 = chance of getting a packhorse *Sum equals 09 = chance of getting a nightmare *Sum equals 10 = chance of getting a pegasus *Sum equals 12 = Chance of getting a black pegasus *If the sum is none of the above, you will get a random horse with genetic value 1-5 Quick guide on how to use the horse's inventory *This works only for pack horses and the black pegasus *The horse needs to be tamed, and you need to give it a chest (only once) *To activate the inventory, you need to have a stone shovel or torch in your hand (think of it as a key) and then right click on the horse How to activate the Nightmare's special ability It has to be tamed, you need to give it a redstone After that, ride it and be careful! You can craft a rope that can be used to tie horses and big cats, so they will follow you.